


Taxing Afternoon

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Taxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-17
Updated: 2006-05-17
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Taxing Afternoon

"Hello?" Aziraphale said, peering at his visitor.

"Hello," the young man said, smiling toothily. "Infernal Revenue."

"I've nothing to hide," Aziraphale said, proudly starting up his computer. "My tax-records are impeccable."

"You're really _not_ cooking the books," the man said in astonishment, paging down. "You're a rare sort. I'm not looking for you. I'm from _Infernal_ Revenue."

"Ah," Aziraphale said, surreptitiously blocking the view of the back door. "He's not here."

The door slammed and a powerful engine started outside. The young man rolled his eyes.

"Everyone acts like I'm the Devil Incarnate."

Aziraphale felt it kinder not to respond.


End file.
